runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Drakan Effect
Castle Drakan, Night: Castle Drakan stood high above Meiyerditch, as a terrifying reminder to the people living there that the Vampyres were the only figures of authority. The walls were a dark shade of grey, and were made of an old stone that was crumbling slightly, just like the rest of Meiyerditch was. The throne of Lord Drakan stood out more than anything else, and as always, its owner sat upon it, making the room even more dark. Lord Drakan tapped a rhythm on the side of his throne with his long, sharp fingernails, while gazing out of the window. "Something is not correct," Lord Drakan said, his black eyes piercing at the night sky. His gaze then fell upon a small village far away in the distance beyond the forest. Burgh de Rott had been in ruins for ages, with seemingly no activity ever happening. Vyarvin Ston walked over towards his master. "My Lord, what is it that causes you the trouble I see in your eyes?" Vyarvin asked. "I looked out of the window upon Morytania, and something felt wrong. For centuries I have ruled and no problems have ever arose, but now I sense that there is something wrong," Lord Drakan said surveying the dead lands and swamp in the distance. "But how could anything be wrong? The Vyrewatch keep a strict rule over the people, the werewolves worship us, the ghosts are confined to their town, the shades and ghasts are trapped within Mort Myre and the afflicted have not got the intelligence to escape," Vyarvin said. "Do you remember the town of Burgh de Rott?" Drakan asked. "Why, of course I do," Vyarvin answered. "We ambushed them and killed them, the Myreque are no more." "I've been sensing activity there for ages, yet I have not seen anything," Drakan said. "Then what deed shall I do? I can launch an attack if you wish," Vyarvin suggested. "If the Vyrewatch leave Meiyerditch, they will weaken, and there could be problems beyond anything we could ever imagine," Drakan snapped. "My apologies, my Lord, I just presumed-" Vyarvin could not finish his sentence. "You thought wrong! Instead, we shall monitor activity across the region. Anything suspicous from now on, and we will kill," Drakan said. "But what of the problems the Vyrewatch would face from leaving the city?" Vyarvin asked. "You fool, I shall not be sending the Vyrewatch. Instead, I shall send a group of Vampyres that dwell in the Haunted Woods; they are expendable," Drakan said. "But for now, order every Vyrewatch to monitor activity coming from the ruined town of Burgh de Rott. At once!" "Yes, my Lord," Vyarvin said as he walked towards a ledge beside the window and launched himself from it. ---- Meiyerditch: Vyarvin's wings spread out to a significant length, as he hovered above anything on the ground like a demon. The surrounding buildings were ruins, and the air was extremely cold, but the Vyrewatch did not care about the cold as they had little concern for such minor comforts. A man walked on the ground below, and he went paler than he was already as he saw the Vyrewatch descending towards him. "You pathetic cockroach, you dare to enter the areas near our Lord's home?" Vyarvin asked angrily. "I'm sorry, I got lost!" The man answered, clearly terrified. "What is your name?" Vyarvin asked. "Horace," the man replied. "Well Horace you pathetic meat snack, run! If I ever see you here again I'll drain you and your family of blood without Drakan's consent," Vyarvin said as the man ran into the distance. Vyarvin hovered higher above ground and surveyed the skies of Meiyerditch. In the distance hovered another Vyrewatch. "Necrosi!" Vyarvin hissed as he hovered towards Necrosi. "What do you want Vyarvin? Does the Lord himself require me?" Necrosi asked as he flapped his large wings. "He requires our assistance," Vyarvin said. "Then what shall I do?" Necrosi asked. "You and the other Vyrewatch are to monitor activity across Morytania, but especially focusing on Burgh de Rott," Vyarvin informed him. "Burgh de Rott is a pile of rubble slowly sinking into the sea," Necrosi said. "Lord Drakan knows best, so we are to follow his request," Vyarvin said sternly. "Yes, of course," Necrosi said, glancing towards Burgh de Rott. "Good, now our Lord will be most pleased," Vyarvin said, continuing on his journey. ---- Castle Drakan, One hour later: The darkness above Meiyerditch was stronger than ever, and the Vyrewatch were the only things visible in the sky. Lord Drakan looked over Morytania, he saw the distant activity of the ghasts in the swamp, and then at the shades who floated silently across Mort'ton. "I have never felt this level of anger since that wretched arachnid killed my weaker bloodline many years ago. These humans are more of a threat though, but I will kill them, all of them," Drakan hissed. "If any activity should be viewed, then a horde of vampyres shall launch itself upon the problem causing mortals," Vyarvin said. "Look at my kingdom, Vyarvin," Drakan said. "It is glorious, the Vampyre ruled lands stand tall and powerful above all else," Vyarvin said. "We have never stood in the sunlight of those other lands beyond, and when my own brother did, he was slain. He was reduced to a mere joke hiding under a ridiculous village. Every day I long to burn that village and all its residents," Drakan snapped. "My Lord, what is it you feel?" Vyarvin asked. "Those insignificant humans coming from their own lands and changing our way of life, I shall not stand for it! The only human I'll even have the slightest respect for is that murderous Apoca Lypse as the legends speak," Drakan yelled, slamming his fist on the side of his throne. "But remember their weakness, for when we first attacked the humans all crumbled beneath our majesty, and they shall do so again, should we find them," Vyarvin said. "You have worked well for me Vyarvin, I see you as family. Ever since my own children left to rule Sanguinesti it has been just me. You have been closest to me, and you are most trusted, which is why I shall appoint you the leader of my Vyrewatch army when we go to war again one day," Lord Drakan said. "My Lord, I cannot thank you enough, but I shall honour you, Morytania and the Sanguinesti in my acts," Vyarvin said, obviously pleased. Drakan rose to his feet and crossed the room to look out a different window. The dead lands of the Sanguinesti region stretched into the distance, with a sense of supreme evil that made even Lord Drakan smile. "Do you remember when I first captured Morytania? The day Gielinor was shook to the very core by me?" Drakan asked. "Yes, of course, which Vampyre would not?" Vyarvin asked. "I dream of doing this to everywhere in the world. I will call it 'The Day Gielinor Died', and I sense it is far away from now and that the day of my cleansing shall take millenia of preparation, but it shall come," Drakan said. "Time is of no bother to you, you are an immortal," Vyarvin said. "Your words are true, but it makes no difference, time will still be a slow and tedious path. And the walls of Meiyerditch and the shadows of Sanguinesti are the only things keeping me alive. If I was to step out I could possibly die," Drakan said, drumming his fingers slowly. "Then if you are to remain confined by these walls, I shall fight the battles in your honor," Vyarvin said. "Tell me Vyarvin, I have not had the pleasure of killing a human in centuries, maybe even millenia; how does it feel to hunt and kill?" Drakan asked. "Why, it is most joyous. Sinking fangs and draining blood is one of my fondest experiences ever," Vyarvin said. "When the next human is to be killed, I shall kill them," Drakan said, licking his lips with the thought of fresh blood in his mind. "Certainly, my Lord. In fact, I can find you a human to kill right now," Vyarvin said as he departed from the Castle. ---- Meiyerditch: Vyarvin hovered over the skies searching for a certain human he wanted to kill. There were only a few humans about, all of which were hiding away in corners as they knew the blood tithe was to be collected very soon. Vyarvin remembered the scent of the human he was looking for, and his nose was picking up on that scent right now. "Excellent," Vyarvin grinned as he descended to the damaged door of a house. Vyarvin pushed the door open and flapped his wings in triumph. Two people dwelled in the house, both of whom were couring against the wall, terrified. "Horace the meat snack," Vyarvin said pointing at his victim who he remembered had been wandering rather close to Castle Drakan. "Don't take him! Don't you dare hurt him!" Yelled his wife, Elle who was with him. "Silence, or you'll be next!" Vyarvin exclaimed striking her aside. Elle fell to the ground unconscious, and then Vyarvin turned to Horace. "Make it quick," Horace insisted as he stepped forward. "No, no, no dear fellow. You're coming with me to Castle Drakan, as our Lord will be killing you himself," Vyarvin said as he grabbed Horace into his clutches and pulled him away. Elle looked up through her eyes, her vision had gone poor but she could just about make off Vyarvin departing with Horace. "No!" Elle exclaimed as she tried to get up on her feet; but it was too late now. ---- Horace gave in and let Vyarvin carry him away, he was doomed and he knew it. All those years of dreaming of an escape vanished, as soon he would be gone. He hoped he would fly into Saradomin's arms, but he knew that he was in the one place Saradomin would never set foot in. ---- Castle Drakan: Vyarvin arrived in the Castle with Horace clutched in his hands. He was dropped in front of Lord Drakan, whose eyes lit up at the sight of his victim. "Excellent," Drakan said as he rose to his feet. Horace lied in silence, eyes firmly shut, he was far too terrified to look at Drakan who was now descending on him. Vyarvin watched with immense pleasure, and a deafening scream ran out through the Castle. Necrosi entered the room accompanied by another Vyrewatch: Varxan. "My Lord! My Lord! We bring news that I hear you await," Necrosi exclaimed. "What is it?" Drakan asked. "You predicted correct! For such activity has been glimpsed, among the shadows. It was in the town known as Burgh de Rott," Necrosi said. "Burgh de Rott!" Drakan snapped, pointing a long and pale finger at the small village sitting in silence. "Vyarvin, you are to confirm this." "Yes, of course," Vyarvin said with an evil smile appearing on his pale face. "Now then, away with you, I await confirmation," Drakan ordered as he returned to his throne, the taste of blood still fresh in his mouth. ---- Meiyerditch, Ten minutes later: Vyarvin, Necrosi and Varxan hovered to the wall near the sea at Meiyerditch. "This is where we watched from," Varxan said. "Well then, let me take a look..." Vyarvin said as he looked over the side of the crumbling wall. He looked through the woods, and in the distance, a tiny fire was flickering. A terrifying grin appeared on Vyarvin's face, "Oh, Lord Drakan will be most pleased..." Category:Morytania stories